


Munificent

by rubyyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyyong/pseuds/rubyyong
Summary: Who would you be if you denied your boy, when he’s half-asleep and in need of a little attention?





	Munificent

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sub!Mark + SoftDom!Reader. Profanities, hand-job, smoking - shotgunning.

Early morning, your bedroom is already lit up with sparkling sunlight and a growing humidity when you wake.

It had become somewhat of a routine for you, waking early to get everything sorted for the day ahead. You enjoyed the time of day in which it felt you were the only one awake in the city. Just you and a quiet cup of something hot to accompany you as you caught up on the daily news.

Mark is the opposite though.

He stays up talking to his friends over messenger, laughing over the latest trends or making fun of the lyrics in new rap songs. It was adorable really and you admittedly found it quite endearing, so you didn't mind.

You peel yourself out of the warm bed, tugging the blanket up to cover your sleeping boy as you head to shower. You spend a good while under the warm water, therapeutic minutes during which you take some time to plan out your day.

Working from home had really helped your relationship with Mark grow stronger. Before you had started your own business, it'd be weeks before your schedules lined up for you two to properly see each other. Mark worked full-time selling video games for a well-known retail store in the city, a job he had kept since dropping out of high-school a few years back. He loved it. Loved making friends, loved talking with customers and loved the staff discount.

He'd come home late some nights of the week because of it. His manager Taeyong, would peak his interest with a new game and then spend the night playing together at the back of the store after hours.

Last night was one of those nights.

So when you step back into your bedroom to see him awake, rubbing at his eyes, you're slightly taken aback, smiling when he yawns loudly. "Morning, gorgeous boy," you smile, whispering softly.

He groans in response, "Morning", he mumbles, voice rasped and thick with sleep as he turns to you, eyes lidded. "Sleep well?" You ask, coming over to his side of the bed to brush his mussed hair out of his face. His eyes are puffy and cheeks swollen, lips ample and pouted when he clears his throat to talk.

"I'm not actually awake right now," he mutters candidly, "I'm trying to go back to sleep, but..." He trails off quietly, leaving you confused. "But what, hm?" You encourage with a hum, trailing your fingers along the edge of his face. Feather-light and so sweet that he groans again.

"I'm hard," he admits, a shy lilt to his voice as he spits it out quickly. Letting out an embarrassed chuckle that warms your cheeks, watching the way he flushes red afterward. You let out a breathless huff at his admission, "I'll take care of it baby," you whisper in assurance with a small giggle. "Do you want that? Me to take care of you?" You ask, pinching his earlobe between your thumb and forefinger.

He nods rapidly, grimacing as he squirms uncomfortably in his boxers, needily chasing your touch as you trail your fingers down and along his collarbones. You press a hand to his bare chest to steady him, right over where his heart lays and you feel the rapid thumping against your palm. You lean forward to connect your lips, feeling the pace slightly pick up as it drums in a quick rhythm.

He’s sloppy and messy as he kisses, reciprocating your mint flavoured movements with half-hearted swirls of his tongue. All he really needs is for you to make him cum, kissing can come after, he thinks.

"Mmph," he pulls away, huffing. "Babe, can you come up here?" He asks, voice laced with clear frustration as he stares down at you with furrowed brows. You smile, amused as you move from where you're knelt beside the bed to where he is, next to him atop the messy covers. You turn his head to face yours, pressing soft kisses to his lips as he kicks the blanket off of his legs.

You peak one eye open when you hear a snap of elastic, eyeing his pants being pushed down past his thighs haphazardly. You pull away, dropping your head with a chuckle at the sight. Mark squirms as your hot breath hits his collarbones and he scrunches his nose up at how sensitive he’s become. "Hurry," he whines impatiently, annoyed that you haven’t touched him yet.

You tut playfully as you lift your head, "Tsk, so bossy Mark," you comment. You eye his cock, slapped up against his abdomen and creating a small pool of sticky essence where it lays, and you wet your lips at the sight. "You're this worked up?" You ask, your voice dropping an octave as though in awe.

He sighs when you finally take a hold of him, subtly pushing his hips up off the mattress to feel more of your grip. He swallows thickly, "I told you I was hard," he defends with a breathy moan, losing himself once you start to stroke him. Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck when his body melts back into the mattress, you take note of the way he bites at his lip to keep quiet.

You grip him tighter, squeezing at the base so hard that he lets out a choked sob. "Ah, ah," he pants letting out a whispered yes, under his breath. You twist your wrist as you give him long strokes, tugging his cock towards him so that his precum drips onto his belly. Glistening and iridescent in the yellow glow cast by the bathroom light.

He stretches his arms above his head, his eyes shutting and he melts against his pillows, turning his head as he pants hotly against your cheek. Your eyes follow the way his face reacts in tandem to your movements, his eyes screwing up when you dig your thumb into the slit at the head of his cock.

When you rub your open palm in circles against his head, he cries out melodically, begging so sweetly for you to make him cum that your heart swells with adoration. “Please,” he calls, his voice tight as he slides his eyes open to catch your gaze when he begs. “I wanna cum,” he stutters quietly over his breath, eyes lidded and desperate as he looks up at you.

You frown at how desperate he’s become, at how needy he is when he’s sleepy. “Okay baby,” you coo, hushing him as you return to stroking him, a happy sigh falling from his lips. He’s impossibly hard as you grip him at the base, the veins along his shaft more prominent as his precum spills over in a bubbly drool.

“Fuck,” he curses when you begin flicking your wrist, twisting it each time you reach the base of his hardness. He lets his head fall back, his lips parted as he releases a throaty groan. His chest heaves in response to your movements, his toned belly dipping in a concave arch as he nears his end, impotent against the impending euphoria.

His lips part in a gasp, body tensing as he cums. His thighs tremble as he paints himself in milky droplets of liquid silver, running along his skin and down onto the messed sheets with soft pants. “Ah,” he moans quietly as you stroke him through his high, small whimpers raking through his body as a shiver runs down his spine.

He relaxes as you take your hand away and hums when you press a kiss to his parted lips, once his breathing returns to normal. He watches with heavy lids as you run off to get a towel, wiping off his thighs and part of his belly as you clean him up. He lays, subdued in his post-orgasmic haze and watching you with a lazy smile that has you giggling.

“What?” You quirk, placing the warm towel aside as he juts his head toward the empty space beside him. You comply, coming over to lay beside him as he snuggles into your figure, resting his head in the crook of your neck. He breathes in your scent, exhaling dreamily against your skin, “You smell nice,” he comments lovingly.

You sigh happily, bringing your hand up to stroke through his messy strands of soft hair and he melts at the feeling, chasing your touch as though he were a needy kitten and the adorable gesture makes you smile.

He then reaches over to your night stand and you feign a groan when he puts his weight on your chest, digging around until he hums in approval. He pulls back with a victorious chuckle, placing the cigarette between his buxom lips with an arch of his brow. You watch as he flicks his bright yellow lighter on, focusing on igniting the end until he goes cross-eyed.

You sigh when he takes a drag, tossing the lighter aside as he lets the white stick dangle between his lips. “Relax, it’s vanilla,” he assures you, reminded of your distaste for him smoking in bed. “Your favourite,” he nudges you with a playful smile, blowing his smoke upwards so it lingers in the air above.

You lick your lips, transfixed as you watch him take deep drags. His chest rising as he holds his breath between puffs, ashing it on the towel you placed on the bedside. When you reach for the cigarette he pulls back, a teasing smirk spreading over his lips as he slides a hand up to frame your face.

You hold his gaze as he inhales deeply, his brows furrowed as he concentrates on holding his breath. He leans forward and presses his lips to yours, slowly blowing the vanilla tinged smoke into your mouth and you inhale until you completely breathe him in.

You let the taste hypnotise you, the vibrant burning in your lungs squeezing a weak cough out of you that has Mark chuckling fondly. He extinguishes the bud on the towel and turns to press a chaste kiss to your lips as he encourages you to lie with him, snuggling into your figure once again.

“I love you, gorgeous boy,” you gush, resting your hand at the warm skin of his nape as he grins sleepily up at you. “Love you too, babe,” he assures you, dropping his head back to your neck with a small yawn. You melt as he circles his arms around your waist, Pulling you into his figure as he drifts into a late-morning slumber, taking you with him.


End file.
